The Royal's Ice God
by Shadow Labrys
Summary: Not long after their return from Tenrou Island, their reunion was cut short after Natsu and everyone learned that someone kidnapped one of them. They set out to stop this person, but shortly after they arrive they find out that there's another who has the power to slay a god. Will contain yuri.
1. CH 1: The One Who Slays Gods

The last members of Fairy Tail stood around lacking the motivation to do anything ever since they learned of the disappearances of their strongest and closest friend on Tenrou Island. Ever since then their popularity dropped as their members and amount of jobs slowly started to plummet leaving them to barely able get by. Suddenly, the noise of someone barging made the rest of the Fairy Tail members to look towards the commotion. They noticed a woman with messy black hair wearing a white, blue, and black long coat with gold lining and the coat looked a little tight due to her assets. She also wore a black scarf that has a rather familiar symbol embroidered on it. That same symbol was also etched onto the lone shoulder guard she wore her right shoulder. She wore black tights and leather boots, and a leather belt that had three pouches attached to them. They watched as she readjusted the straps on her black gloves that almost reached past her forearm.

They shook with fear after realizing who it was. "Please wait, Selena. We've been told where they are and we're currently looking for them."

"I believe you. But they're taking too long." Selena said as she walked around the small guild hall and they all flinched a little when she glanced towards them. "I think I'll take one of you for a little trip. Maybe they'll arrive sooner if I do that."

"What?!" Macao said, he didn't like it, but he knew he couldn't do a thing.

"Maybe..." She examined the remaining members of Fairy Tail and she stopped in front of the loving couple of Fairy Tail. She smirked evilly when she noticed a small child hiding behind him.

"You." She reached over and grabbed Asuka, her parent's eyes widen in fear as she carried their daughter away.

"No!" Alzack tried to stop her.

Selena turned around and slammed him into the ground. "Alzack!" Bisca ran to check on her husband.

"I'll be waiting. You know where to find me." Selena turned to leave the guild.

"W-Wait...!" Alzack tried to get up.

"What? I'm not a bad guy, and you know it. I did crush that guild that was harassing you, didn't I?"

Everyone stood there helplessly watched as she left with Bisca and Alzack's child. Once she was gone everyone quickly went to check on their friends well being. "Alzack, are you okay?" Macao asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes, but she took our daughter! I have to go after her!" Alzack said as he slowly picked himself.

* * *

Outside of the guild, Alzack and Bisca's daughter looked at her kidnapper with a worried expression. "Did I... do something bad? Mama, Papa..."

"No, you didn't. And don't worry, I won't do anything to you. I'm just going to take you on a little trip."

"R-Really?"

"Yes, and you'll see your parents soon." She tried to calm her down and it looked like it worked too since she started to smile a little.

"So what's your name?"

"Asuka!"

"Hi, Asuka. I'm Selena."

* * *

 _ **A Few Hours Later**_

The lost members of Fairy Tail had returned and the happy reunion was cut short as Alzack and Bisca had returned. With tears in their eyes, they begged Natsu and them to get their daughter back. "Whoa, whoa! Calm down!" Lucy said.

"Yes, what's the matter? Tell us everything." Erza said.

"Our daughter! Someone took her!" Bisca yelled.

"Whoa! Hold on a minute! You have a daughter!" Gray said.

"Y-Yes, with Alzack actually. We're both married." Bisca said.

"You're what?!" Everyone from Tenrou shouted in surprise although it looked like Erza was the most surprised by the reveal and maybe a little bit disheartened that she missed a wedding.

"So tell us about this person that took her," Lucy said after getting over the shock.

"Well... we don't really know anything about her. She just showed about a year ago asking where you guys were." Macao said.

"Yeah, it started out friendly, but then that slowly started to change," Alzack said.

"Change how?" Erza asked.

"She came back to find our guild being harassed by another guild," Wakaba said.

"WHAT!?" Natsu started to get furious after learning some tried to harm his family. "Who are they?! I'll take those bastards down!"

"No need. After she saw that, she offered us a deal." Macao said.

"What sort of deal?" Erza asked.

"She said that she will make them stop if we promised to tell her where you guys are," Macao said.

"Did you accept?" Lucy asked.

"That's the thing, she didn't even wait for us to answer she just turned around and left."

"Well? Did she keep her promise?" Erza said.

"Well at first it didn't look like she didn't, but after they came for the third time, they sorta stopped."

"What do you mean stopped?" Makarov said.

"Well, apparently they've been threatened. If they continued to harass us they would be reported to the Magic Council." Macao said.

"Hey, I got to ask... Why was that guild harassing you?" Lucy asked.

"Uh, because we were... in debt," Macao said.

"So, why are you afraid of her?" Lucy asked

"Well, she started to get a little violent after we didn't give her the information she wanted. It was mostly just the furniture she wrecked and she didn't harm anyone." Macao said.

"Enough of this!" Alzack slammed his fist onto the table. "My daughter is kidnapped! Please, help us!"

"What? You expected us not to help?" Natsu said. "Of course we'll help!"

"Yeah! Of course, we'll help," Lucy said.

"Let me ask this. Just how strong is this person?" Erza asked.

"We don't know exactly, but we do know she's stronger than any one of us. Well, before you arrived anyway." Macao said.

"Alright! Let's go!" Natsu said as he slammed his fist into his hand while fire burst out of it. "We'll teach this person not to mess with us." Natsu and his team followed him out the door.

"Wait up! We know where she is." Alzack and Bisca rushed out the door to follow them.

"Wait! I'll help too." Lisanna rushed. "Come on, Elfman! Mirajane!"

* * *

Somewhere outside of Magnolia almost all of Fairy Tail went to either help or watch. They noticed the person they were looking for was patiently sitting on the ground waiting for them to arrive. Before they could say anything, she stood up and smiled a little. "So... you finally arrived."

"What do you want with us?" Natsu shouted.

"Where's our daughter?!" Bisca yelled out desperately.

Selena pointed east before she spoke. "She's that way. It's quite far. She's in a little shack waiting for you to arrive." Once they knew where she was, Bisca and Alzack rushed to their daughter.

"Now, what I want with you. I just want to fight you."

"Fight!? If you want a fight I'll give ya one!" Natsu shouted.

"Alright, let's begin! Which one of you wants to start first?" Selena smirked.

She watched as a pale woman with blue hair walked forward. "I will!" She said.

"Hey! Juvia! I wanted to fight her!" Natsu said.

"Be careful," Erza warned. "We don't know anything about her."

"I know." Juvia nodded.

 _'S_ _he wants to fight? But, she doesn't look all that strong. Eh, whatever.'_ Selena thought.

"Okay then. Let's begin." They all noticed a black mist-like aura started to emanate from the mysterious woman. Lucy was the first one to notice the slight change in temperature.

"Is just me, or did it just get a little cold here?" Lucy said as she shivered a little.

"Ice magic..." Erza said.

"Yeah, it feels like it, but... there's something different about it," Gray said.

"It feels familiar too," Natsu said.

"Let us begin!" Selena crossed her arms and waited for her opponent to attack but when she didn't make a move, it confused her a little confused wondering why she hasn't made a move. "Well... you going to attack?"

"I don't know why, but... I have this feeling I'm outclassed here..."

"Why say that when we haven't even started? Or is it that your magic isn't a good match against mine?" Selena smirked. "What is your magic anyway? I've never heard of you before."

"That's a little rude," Juvia said.

"I've only ever heard of the Dragon Slayer, and another one named Titania or something. I don't know." Selena shook her head to get her focus back on the fight than her memory. "Come on, let's start."

"Alright, then." Juvia raised her arm and concentrated her magic into an attack. "Water Nebula!"

A torrent of water shot out of Juvia's hand to her opponent. "Water magic, huh?" Selena smirked as she raised her hand the same black mist start to surround it. The moment Juvia's attack touched Selena's hand it froze instantly into the clearest looking ice they have ever seen. The large column of ice fell to the ground and the next thing surprised everyone. Selena appeared right in front of Juvia holding a regal looking sword made of clear ice that had a black tint to it. Selena swung her sword and with only one strike she defeated Juvia.

"Juvia!" Gray yelled as he and the other rushed over to her. Selena stared at the group as a few of them glared at her while Wendy started to healing Juvia as best she can.

"Gray, I'm sorry..." Juvia apologized.

"Don't worry. I'm here to fight not kill." Selena shrugged off their glares before she continued with her business. "Now... who's next?"

"I am," Gray said he walked onto the battlefield. "Whatever your magic is, I'll be able to counter it."

"Oh? Are you a fire wizard or something?"

"Not exactly," Gray said as he threw off his shirt and slammed his fist into his palm. An Icy mist started to emanate from hand.

"An ice wizard, huh? I don't really get to fight ice wizards. You just made the biggest mistake ever." Selena gave a cocky smirk as the black mist started to surround her.

"Why's that?" Gray asked.

"Well, ice wizard... prepare to face a god."

"A god?" Gray said confused. "Are you that full of yourself?" All Selena did was give her opponent an arrogant smirk as she took a battle stance.

"A god?" Slowly, very slowly, everything started to piece together for Natsu until it finally hit him. "That's why her magic felt familiar..."

"What is it, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"It's that person magic..."

"Did you figure something out?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, her magic is the same as his..." An image of a guy with long blonde spiky hair and a crazed smile flashed in his mind. "I'm pretty sure she's a God Slayer..."

"God Slayer?" Everyone looked at Natsu with a confused look.

* * *

 **AN: I feel like this is a good place to end the chapter. If you have questions, ask away.**


	2. CH 2: The God Slayer's Real Identity

"A God Slayer?" Gray repeated what he heard from the group.

"Yes, that's my magic. To be specific an Ice God Slayer." Selena explained.

"What the hell is a God Slayer?"

"It's something an ice wizard like you can't beat," Selena said with a confident smirk.

"We'll see about that!"

"You gonna make the first move or shall I?" Selena asked.

She noticed that his magic started to build up in palm before he started to cast his magic. "Ice Make: Hammer!" A giant hammer made of ice formed. Gray lifted it above his head and Selena just watched as he brought down on top of her. The ice hammer slammed on top of her ground crumbled from the force of the attack which caused the area to be covered in a dust cloud.

"Alright! It hit her!" Lucy cheered. "That has to have done some damage!"

"I wouldn't be too sure..." Natsu said, and Lucy only looked at Natsu in confusion.

Once the dust cleared they stared at Selena who had stopped the hammer with only her hand. The hammer crumbled into pieces of shards and they watched as Selena picked up a piece before sitting the pile. It surprised everyone, but Gray and Natsu, once the God Slayer started to eat the chunk of ice. "Hmm... not bad, but I've tasted better. Anyway, if I had to explain what God Slayer magic is so you can understand it. It's very similar to Dragon Slayer magic but better. Because we slay gods instead of dragons."

"Whoa, is she for real?" Lucy asked.

"Eh, God Slayers aren't anything special. I beat one on Tenrou." Natsu said.

"Is that so?" Selena said as she heard the Fairy Tail members talking. "You must be better than I thought you would be. I totally want to fight you later!"

"Bring it on!" Natsu shouted in excitement.

"Enough of him! Let's get back to the fight!"

"As you wish." Selena brought her hands together and her magic focused on her hands. "Ice God's Lance." Two lances made of black ice started to form and she pointed at Gray as the two lances flew at him. Gray jumped backwards to dodge the first and he rolled out of the way of the second.

Gray quickly retaliated with his own ice lances. "Ice Make: Lance!" Gray held his hand towards Selena as a blue light formed and multiple lances shot out.

"Ice God's Heavenly Sword." The same sword that took out Juvia in one strike from before started to form. She took a stance and she blocked each one of the attacks. After blocking the last one she turned her attention back to Gray. She noticed him standing still not moving but he was wide open for an attack so she decided to quickly charge at him. She swung the blade and cut him in half, Selena gasped in surprise when noticed it was just a clone made of ice. She turned around to see her opponent was holding his own ice sword and that same sword was mere inches away from making contact. Selena knew she had no time to block so she decided to just let it happen.

"Gah!" Selena let out a pained noise. She almost fell from the attack but quickly regained her footing and turned towards the ice wizard. "That hurt actually. I guess you're a stronger ice wizard than I thought. What's your name? My name is Selena..."

"...Gray Fullbuster." Gray answered a little reluctant not really sure why she would suddenly ask him his name.

* * *

Somewhere out in the forest near Magnolia, Alzack and Bisca could hear the battle going on in the distance, but ignored it since they had more pressing matters to attend to. After searching the forest for the past five minutes Alzack heard his wife scream. He quickly stopped what he was doing and ran towards the direction of Bisca's voice. Once he pushed past some bushes he found her staring at something. "What?! What happened?! Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine, don't worry. I just got scared that's it."

"By what?"

"This." Bisca pointed at what she was staring at. Alzack gasped in surprise as he stared at three monsters. He looked a little confused as they weren't moving one bit. He quickly realized that the monsters encased in a thick black ice. It looked like they were heading for something.

"Whoa!"

"I wasn't expecting to see that when I pushed past some bushes." In the distance not far from where they are. They noticed something else covered in that same black ice. They both walked towards it wondering what it could be. Once they got close to it they noticed it was a wall of ice. They wondered what could be inside it since it clearly wasn't natural. Upon closer inspection, they noticed what appeared to be a shack.

"This is it!" Bisca shouted as she tried to figure out how to get inside.

"Damn it!" Alzack slammed his fist on the ice in frustration as it looked like it there was no way in. Shortly after the ice started to shake and crack. The crack reached all the way to the ground and started to crack open to reveal a doorway.

A little confused about what happened but decided to ignore it and search for their daughter.

* * *

Back at the battle, Gray had managed to successfully trap Selena's arms and lower body in ice, stopping her movement entirely. Gray slammed his fist together prepping for another attack. Before he could say anything, he heard Selena chuckling to herself. "Ice make-" Before he could cast his next spell Selena had decided to speak.

"You think you've won?"

"Yes..."

"Well, that's where you are wrong... Ice God's..." Selena started to inhale and everyone watching could feel her magic start to build up. "...Bellow!" Selena launched a breath attack at Gray that was comprised of bunch tiny black ice shards. Gray quickly formed an ice shield to block the attack, but the shield didn't last long as the attack broke through and landed a hit on Gray. Selena struggled against the ice but was eventually able to break through it. Gray panted heavily since the battle went on for quite some time.

Everyone noticed Selena was slightly out of breath. "I probably shouldn't underestimate my enemies." Selena sat upright before broking a piece of ice and started chewing on it. She let out a sigh before she stood up. "Hey, Gray?"

"Wha-What...?"

"You're done for now," Selena said. "Who's next? Um... you!" Selena pointed at the blonde girl who happened to be Lucy.

"Wh-What?! M-Me!?"

"Yes, you! What's your magic?"

"Um, uh..." Lucy pulled out her Celestial Zodiac keys. "I-I'm a Celestial Wizard!"

"A Celestial wizard? Wait a minute..." She noticed a golden shine coming from most of the keys she was holding. "Wait a minute! That's a Zodiac Key! How many do you have?"

"Uh, ten. Why?"

' _Ten keys... I can't harm her.'_ Selena thought. "Actually, never mind. Somebody else."

Lucy let out a sigh of relief after not having to fight.

Before the next opponent could be decided Alzack and Bisca appeared from the woods with their daughter. They ran past Selena and towards the rest of Fairy Tail. "They're back..." Selena said to herself.

"What happened?" Alzack asked.

"Gray has been defeated," Lucy said.

"Wait? Really?!" Bisca was shocked.

"What happened to you two?" Erza asked.

"We found her," Bisca said.

"That's great! Has she done anything to her?"

"Actually... no," Alzack said.

"What?" Everyone looked at Bisca and Alzack confused about what they mean.

"While we were searching for her we found monster frozen in solid black ice. They all were heading in the same direction." Bisca said.

"After that, we found a wall of ice that surrounded the shack where she kept our daughter. It kept anything dangerous out." Alzack said.

"When we found Asuka we asked if she was okay and she said she was fine," Bisca said.

"Yeah, apparently she was taking care of her there. Heck, she even fed her food when she was hungry."

"Yup! She's a nice lady!" Asuka said with a smile.

"They're not going to fight me as seriously if they think I'm a good guy," Selena said to herself.

"That can't be." Most of the Fairy Tail members agreed.

Wendy and Lisanna looked at each other and knew what they both were thinking. They both rushed over to Selena and said person looked at them slightly confused. They both stopped in front of Selena and she wondered what they wanted. "What?"

They stared at her like they were trying to evaluate her. "I knew it!" Lisanna shouted.

"Know what?" Selena said.

"I knew you couldn't be evil. Just by looking at your eyes I can tell you're a nice person." Lisanna said.

"What!? You don't know that! I can totally be evil! You can't just go trusting people like that!" Selena shouted.

"I'm with her. I think you're actually pretty nice, although maybe a bit scary." Wendy said.

Selena looked at Wendy and her anger look softened a little. "Oh... I guess..."

"Hey, why isn't she yelling at Wendy?" Lucy said.

"You shut up!"

"O-Okay!"

"And you two! If you're not fighting then get off the battlefield!"

Wendy nervously smiled as she left while Lisanna stood there not moving. "What are you gonna fight?"

"Oh, no!" Lisanna shook her. "It's just are you really here for a fight? Or you are here for something else."

"I'm obviously here for a fight."

"Then I got the perfect opponent for you!"

"Really? Who?"

"My sister Mirajane."

"Is she strong?"

"Oh yeah, she is."

"Awesome!" Selena started to get excited, but a thought entered her mind. "Hey? Why did you think I was nice?"

"I don't know... I can just tell." Lisanna smiled before she took her place with everyone one else.

 _'If what that girl said was right. Her sister should be very strong. So t_ _he girl I'm looking for is..._ _'_ Her eyes fell upon a girl with a long white hair who had a kind smile. _'...Her? She doesn't look like much.'_

"Hey, Gildarts?" Lucy said. "What do you think of her? I think you're the only one who hasn't said anything."

"Hm..." Gildarts who had been watching the whole stared at the girl before he voiced his opinion. "Eh, she's just a kid who's trying to have fun."

"Hey! Who you calling a kid, old man!" Selena shouted before she finally able to go back to what she was doing.

"You!" Selena pointed at Mirajane.

"Me?" Mirajane pointed at herself.

"Yes, you! I want to fight you next!"

"I don't normally like to fight, but if you insist." Mirajane walked towards the battlefield.

"Alright, let's begin." Selena took a battle stance. Mirajane just smiled whole time before a light enveloped her. But for some reason, that smile she had before she activated her magic sent a chill down Selena's spine. The light dissipated and instead, that cheerful girl stood a rather sadistic and menacing looking demon girl. Selena froze up slightly in fear but was able to quickly recover.

"Did she really get scared after seeing Mirajane transform?" Gray said.

"It's kinda understandable," Lucy said.

Selena didn't even wait for her opponent to start as she charged at her. Mirajane noticed her fist was cloak in an icy aura. Selena jumped in the air and tried to punch Mirajane, but she ended up dodging it. Selena's punch destroyed the ground and encased a small area in ice. Selena quickly changed course ready to attack while Mirajane decided to meet her opponent head-on. Both of their fists made contact that created a small shock wave from the power of both Mages. From the force of the shock wave, Selena and Mirajane were pushed back slightly. They both were about to bring another clash, but a commanding voice stopped both of them.

"Stop!" Selena and Mirajane turned to see two Royal Soldiers standing there.

"Captain Selena!" One of the soldiers said.

' _Shit! They know who I am!'_ Selena nervously looked around as Mirajane transformed back.

"Captain Selena! How many times is this?"

"Uh, a few?"

"If she finds out about this, she'll be upset... I've received word that she was looking for you. I need to report this." Selena froze up even more than when she saw Mirajane transform. Everyone watched as Selena ran towards and fell to her knees in front of the soldiers.

"Please! I beg of you! Don't tell her! I don't know how she'll react if she found out I ignored my duties again!"

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, you know I can't. We've been ordered to report this whenever you've been spotted not doing your duties."

"Wow, she freaking out more than when she saw Mirajane," Lucy said. "I wonder who this person is that could make her so scared?"

"That's why that symbol looks familiar!" Erza suddenly said.

"What?" Lucy didn't exactly understand what she meant.

"That symbol on her armour and scarf... She's a part of the Royal Army."

"Wait, what?!" Almost everyone shouted in surprise.

Everyone, even Gray and Juvia after being healed by Wendy, walked over to the God Slayer. Before leaving with the soldiers, she was stopped by the Fairy Tail members. "Hey? Who are you?" Lucy asked.

"I'm a part of the Royal Army, to be more specific, I guard the Princess of Fiore."

"Wait, really?" Erza said.

"I'm sorry, I'll do anything to fix what I did wrong."

"Pay for our feast," Makarov said.

"Huh? Okay?" Selena agreed. She turned to the soldiers who were waiting. "You two! Return to your duties. I'll head back after I finish up some business here."

"Right!" They both saluted before making their leave.

Selena followed the Fairy Tail wizards to their guild. It was quiet for a while until Lucy spoke up. "Um, I've been kinda wondering something."

"What?"

"Why did you kidnap one of our own?"

"We still don't forgive you for what you've done," Alzack said with Bisca nodded beside him.

"I'm sorry about that. But, just to let you know. I would have never harmed her. If I did harm her, I would have broken my oath to the Royal Army. As for why I did it. I've heard how close your guild was. You were like family to each other. I thought if I did this maybe you guys would think I'm a bad guy and you wouldn't hold back when we fought."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Selena decided to bring up something on her mind. "Hey? Why are you guys so weak?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. We're pretty strong!" Natsu said.

"I don't know... It's been seven years since you guys left. I thought that you all would be pretty strong by now."

"What?" Erza said didn't quite understand what she meant.

"Yeah, seven years have passed since you guys left. I always thought that maybe you guys left the guild or you went to train or something."

"Wait, are you really telling the truth. We've been gone for seven years?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, it's true," Romeo said.

* * *

After getting over that shocking revelation that seven years had past and everything they had known has changed. The Fairy Tail members cheered as they began their feast while Selena held her head down. Her mood ending up getting really depressed after paying for their feast which ended up emptying her wallet.

"You okay?" The usual cheerful voice of Mirajane was now filled with concern.

"I'm okay... I just need to really work hard to get the money I spent here back. Although I kinda deserve it. I did cause problems for your guild."

"It's okay. All is forgiven." Mirajane gave Selena a reassuring smile while Selena just sighed.

"Is something the matter?" Mirajane asked.

"It's nothing. I actually have to go now."

"Aw, won't you stay a little longer?"

"I'd love to, but I have to report to the Princess as soon as possible."

"Aw, that's too bad. I hope we meet again." After she said her goodbyes to the guild, she began her trip back to the castle, Mercurius.

* * *

 _ **Castle Mercurius**_

After her day-long trip from Magnolia to Crocus, Selena had arrived at the very large castle. After she was greeted by the guards as she went past the gate. Selena pushed past the entrance doors and inside she was greeted by the maids, butlers, and a few guards. She continued up some stairs until she reached the fifth floor. She looked around and noticed that there wasn't as much activity on this floor yet. Finally, she had arrived at her destination near the top of the Castle where the Princess' room is located. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer, and soon after a voice from inside invited her in. She opened the door to see a woman with green hair that was let loose instead of being tied up as it usually is. She also wore a short dress that exposed her thighs. There was also a few accessories on her thighs and one on her head. Selena walked forward into the room until she was in right behind the Princess and she knelt on the floor before she spoke. "Princess."

The Princess known as Hisui E. Fiore turned towards Selena with a rather serious expression. "Where have you been? You do know that eventually, I won't be able to protect you. If you keep ignoring your duties, we will have to let you go."

"I'm sorry, Princess, but I was out on business."

The Princess' expression softened considerably as she started to smile. "It's fine." Selena looked up at the Princess but quickly looked down with a tiny blush after seeing her smile. "I've told you before, you don't have to do this around me anymore... At least only by ourselves."

"I'm sorry, Princess," Selena said as she stood up.

"And I told you many times to stop calling me that. It's Hisui, okay?"

"R-Right, of course... H-Hisui." Selena heard Hisui giggle a little from the awkwardness from her friend before she spoke up. "Um, have I really ignored my duties that much you need guards in other towns to notify me to get back to work?"

"Yes." Hisui simply said.

"Oh..." Selena remained quiet until Hisui spoke up again.

"So...?"

"So...?" Selena repeated.

"So, are you going to tell me what you were really doing?"

"I was... visiting Fairy Tail."

"Again? How did it go this time? The same as usual?"

"Actually... the missing members have returned."

"They have?"

"Yes, and the strange thing is that they didn't even know that seven years had passed. All of them look pretty young for having been gone for seven years. I'm guessing some crazy strong magic must have been involved."

"I see. Did anything else happen there?"

"Actually, yes. I'm flat broke." Selena held her down in shame.

"Oh my, what happened?"

"I may have caused them trouble and I had to pay for their food."

"That's what you get."

"Oh, yeah. There's something very important that happened. I met a Celestial Wizard that possesses ten of the twelve Zodiac keys."

"I see." Hisui walked over to one of the tables. "We need that wizard. The Grand Magic Games is coming pretty soon."

"Yes, of course. If you'd like, I can go back and try to convince their guild to participate."

"Yes. That will be your next task... later."

"Later?"

"Yes, later. It's been a while since we spent time together. I'm usually busy, and you're quite busy too."

"Yeah, that's because you keep assigning me tasks to complete."

"It's been over a year since I had some sort of free time. Mind spending it with me?"

"O-Of course!" Hisui giggled at Selena's nervousness. Her eyes fell on that black scarf and she walked over to her God Slayer protector. Selena blushed a little when the Princess stood pretty close to her. Hisui took one end of the scarf into her hands before she spoke what was on her mind.

"You still have this?"

"O-Of course... I couldn't get rid of a gift... that came from you."

"Selena?"

"Y-Yes, Hisui?"

"How long have we been friends?"

"It's been nine years now."

"Do you remember how we met?"

"I wouldn't forget a day like that. We met during that festival during summer that you and the king had attended. You saw me practicing my magic. Apparently, you sneaked away from your father to see me which weird considering how you are today."

"Don't bring that up. I was fascinated by magic when I was young though I got over that."

"You were the first person to approach me after I started learning magic. Nobody would even talk to me."

"You still haven't told me why?"

"I didn't want to tell you until I was ready. I... couldn't control my magic. I would accidentally freeze things. My old home became a freezer. It's the reason why you found me without parents." Hisui placed a reassuring hand on Selena's shoulder when she noticed the sad look on her face. "I was lucky though."

"Why's that?"

"Because after we got to know each other, you even asked me to be your bodyguard so we could spend more time together. Lucky for me, your father's a nice man and agreed to this. I was able to learn to control my magic at a proper place. So I am grateful for that." Before they could continue Selena's stomach started to grumble from hunger. Hisui chuckled before walking over to one of the chairs.

"My, you are hungry. You do you want something to eat?"

"Yes, only if you can provide something, of course."

"Alright, I am feeling a little peckish. We can continue our talk later."

"Thank you, Hisui."


	3. CH 3: Attempt At Training

**AN: To that one guest review who asked if Arcadios was going to be in this story. The answer is yes, he will be. I won't get rid of the other guardian of the princess.**

* * *

"That was delicious," Hisui said as she finished her dinner. "Now time for business."

"Right, of course. I'll head back to Fairy Tail to convince them to join the Grand Magic Games."

"Good. If they do decide to participate. Can you stay with them and protect the Celestial wizard?"

"If that's what you wish. But, why?"

"I've heard of Fairy Tail growing up. They accumulated a number of people that would like to do them harm."

"Of course, Hisui. I'll protect them as per your request."

"Oh, before you go. Here." Hisui walked over to her desk and opened one of the drawers. Selena watched as she pulled out a small silver chain that had a green jewel attached to it that was about the size of her palm. She turned to Selena and handed it to her. "I think it is about time you received this."

"Uh, thank you, Hisui... But, what is it for?"

"It's so you can stay in touch with me. So you don't have to make day-long trips to report back."

"Oh..." Selena stared at the necklace in her hand feeling a little sad. _'I can't tell her that I actually_ _look_ _forward to see_ _ing_ _her. It'll feel a little creepy... I think.'_

"Is something the matter?"

"N-No, nothing's wrong! I'm just wondering how you use this thing."

"You use it like this." Selena watched Hisui flip around the jewel to show the back of it. There was a little jewel was embedded in the back. She lightly touched the jewel which started to glow faintly. "Once you do that, mine will react to it. Only you and I will hear what we're saying to each other."

"Oh, so it's like a telepathy lacrima."

"Precisely!" Hisui said. "There's something else."

"What is it?"

"This is a precious thing to the Royal family. We only hand these to the people the Royal family trust the most. Keep it, it'll protect you during your most dire time of need."

"Thank you... Hisui." Selena looked at the necklace for a few seconds. "Is this a jade?"

"Yes." Selena took off her scarf and placed it on a nearby table. She unhooked the chain and put the necklace around her neck. She stared at the jade resting on her chest before picking up her scarf and putting it back on which covered the necklace. "Before I leave. I know this is rather disgraceful, but... May I have some money?"

"Alright, I'll have something arranged. Now, be on your way." Selena nodded as she turned to leave. She opened the doors and before she left, Selena bowed to the Princess.

"Until next time, Princess." Selena closed the doors before leaving on her next mission. Near the stairs, she ran into a short old man known as the King of Fiore, Toma E. Fiore and he was accompanied by two guards.

"Greetings, your majesty." Selena bowed.

"Ah, Selena... I trust that you're doing your duties?"

"Yes, your majesty, I am. Actually, I was just about to set out as the Princess gave me another task."

"Good. Alright, be on your way."

"Of course." With one final bow, Selena continued on her journey back to the town of Magnolia.

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail Guild Hall**_

"Come on! We only got three months! Let's do this!" Natsu yelled.

"Calm down already!" Lucy said.

"Is everyone ready?" Erza asked.

The doors slammed opened and everyone wondered who barged in. They noticed it was the person who guards the Princess. Natsu excitedly slammed his fists together once he realized who. "I wasn't able to fight ya before! But now It's time!" Natsu charged after Selena with his fist engulfed in flame. With only one punch, Natsu was sent crashing into the wall.

"Train first before you decide to fight me!" Selena gasped a little once she noticed the hole in the wall. "S-Sorry about that."

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"I'm on official business! To be precise, I'm here to fix all the problem I've caused."

"Really?" Lucy said.

"Yes, under the orders of the Princess." Selena somewhat lied. "So... what can I do to help?"

"Actually, we're just about to head out," Erza said.

"Oh? To where?"

"We're just about to head and train for the Grand Magic Games," Gray said after joining in on the conversation.

"Is that so?" Selena said. _'Man, all that thinking of how to convince them to participate was for nothing._ _Well, I guess it worked out._ _'_

"What are you going to do?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I still have a job to do... How about I help you guys train-" Selena was interrupted by a fist cloaked in flame. From the force of the punch, Selena's boots dragged on the ground a few feet from where she was standing. Selena clenched her hand into a fist as an icy aura started to surround it.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted.

Natsu punched with the full force of his magic. A single spark of lightning emitted from the flames. Before Natsu could go all out, he was met with an icy punch that sent flying through the small hole he crashed through before. "Save that for later!" Selena shouted.

"As I was saying... how about I help you guys train for the Grand Magic Games?"

"That would be great! If someone as strong as you help train us. We'd definitely win the games." Erza said.

* * *

On the road to their destination, Selena introduced herself to the group while Natsu was complaining about not being able to fight against her. She found it weird that they chose a beach to train. She just had to hope that they don't decide to goof off. Selena reached underneath her scarf and touched the necklace. Not long after touching the lacrima, she heard the Princess' voice in her head. _"Yes?"_

" _Princess, I'm here to report that the Fairy Tail guild is participating in the tournament."_

" _This is good news."_

" _Indeed. Also, I am currently travelling with the Celestial wizard's group to help train them."_

" _Train them? What for?"_

" _Well... if the plan fails..."_

" _Fails? If it fails then innocent lives and our kingdom is doom! We can't afford to fail!"_

" _I-I know! I-I just mean if they're survivors than we need capable fighters."_ It was silent for a while, waited for the princess to talk. It wasn't for a few seconds later that the princess decided to speak.

" _..._ _I know what you mean... Just continue with what you're doing. You're doing a good job."_ With that everything was quiet. Selena hoped that she didn't make the Princess get into a bad mood.

* * *

Selena stared in bewilderment at the scene in front of her. The group that she promised to train was currently goofing off at the beach. She let out a frustrated sigh as she sat down on the sand, deciding to train until they've decided that they're done to wasting their own time. She patiently waited as she trained her mind to hopefully be able to use more magic than before. The sand started to blow away from the amount of magical power she releasing. This went on for a few minutes until the loud mouth of the group spoke to her. The magical power died instantly as she focused her attention on Natsu.

"What? Are you ready to train now?"

"Hell yeah, I am!"

"Alright, let's begin." Selena stood up and took a battle stance. "We'll start with a little sparring. The best way to train is to fight stronger opponents."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!"

The sparring match had begun, it was just a simple fist fight, both sides trading blows. Just like usual, Natsu started getting a little overzealous as his magic started to show. Slowly, but surely, both sides started to get serious as fire and ice collided. It would have turned into an all-out brawl if they didn't clash together. Fire and ice pushing against one another to see who is stronger. But, eventually, ice won as Selena broke though Natsu's attack and punched him in the face. The punch was strong enough to send Natsu screaming into the ocean.

Selena watched as the Fire Dragon Slayer splashed quite far into the ocean while a blue cat flew after him. "Well... I guess I'll help someone else."

She looked at the beach and the only ones she could see were Erza who was training on a nearby cliff, Gray training in the water, and Wendy was sitting near some rocks. She walked over to the ice wizard to help him.

Gray unleashed his ice magic into the water, but the voice of the God Slayer stopped him. He looked back to see Selena standing in the water right behind him. "You need help?"

"No, I don't. Thanks for asking."

"I'm here to help. I'm clearly the stronger ice wizard here. If I help you then you'll be stronger."

"I can get stronger by myself."

"If I help you, even you can freeze fire in its tracks."

"What?! You can freeze fire?! I didn't even know you can do that!"

"Not yet. But I'm getting close to though."

"What!? You can't do it! Then why even tell me?!"

"Hurry up... Show me your magic."

"Why?"

"How fast can you freeze this water?"

"Pretty fast. Why do you ask?"

"I don't think that's good enough." With a wave of her hand, the water in front of them froze instantly and covered a very large area. Selena clenched her hand into a fist and all the ice shattered into tiny pieces. "Come on, let's start."

Selena watched as Gray started to unleash his magic once again. She nodded as he started to get better be at a slow rate, but it was slow progress. "That's it! Keep this up and you'll be stronger than before!" Training with Gray was going really well with the ice wizard making quite a bit of progress until she looked around the beach and noticed that Wendy sitting by herself still. _'I think it might be better if I should train her instead.'_

Selena walked down the beach leaving gray to train by himself and once she made it to where Wendy was she spoke up. "Do you need help training?"

"Oh! Yes, please! Thank you for helping me."

"So, what do you need?"

"Um, I was hoping you can help me with this?" Wendy lifted up and showed her a stack of papers.

"Okay, I guess I can help." Selena followed Wendy to one of the rocks and she sat down next to the young girl. She glanced at the paper and noticed it was instructions for Dragon Slayer magic. "I don't know how much help I can be. This is Dragon Slayer magic. I'm a God Slayer, not a Dragon Slayer."

"I know... I just might need some help."

"Well, I don't know what I can do. I mean you can test your magic on me if you want, but other than that. I can't really help you."

"I don't want to hurt you," Wendy said.

 _'Dragon Slayer magic...'_ Selena thought. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"I've heard that Dragon Slayers learn their magic from actual dragons. Is that true?"

"Oh, yeah! It's true! Grandeeney is the one who taught me! She's also my mother!"

"Really? That's pretty cool. What type of Dragon Slayer are you? I know the idiot is a Fire Dragon Slayer, but what about you?"

"I'm a Sky Dragon Slayer!"

"Okay,"

"I'm slightly curious. You're a God Slayer, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just that I've never really heard of a God Slayer until recently. Did you learn your magic from an actual God?" Wendy asked curiosity clear in her voice.

Selena let out an amused chuckle before she answered her to sate her curiosity. "No, nothing like that. Not to crush your hope or anything like that. But, I learned my God Slayer magic from a book."

"A book?"

"Yeah, a book. I come from a town called Cedar. Have you ever been there before?"

"Hm... I don't think I have."

"Well, on the outskirts of Cedar, I've found a wreckage of a crashed ship. I was a little curious so I decided to explore it. There wasn't anything valuable in there. After exploring it for a little while I found a pile of old, unreadable books."

"Was it in the pile?"

"No, it wasn't. It was actually hidden under the floorboard."

"Within the floor?"

"Yeah, I probably never would have found it if my foot didn't break through the floor. I found a secret compartment that contained the book. I was excited after finding it. I was always fascinated by magic because of your guild."

"Since you learned God Slayer magic... what happened to the book?"

"It was strange. After I learned all of its spells the book suddenly started to get encased in ice and shattered into little pieces."

"Did you get rid of it?"

"No, it somehow did it on its own."

"Whoa, that is strange."

"Now the book to Ice God Slayer magic is gone. So, as far as I know, I'm the only Ice God Slayer in this world."

"You must feel lonely."

"Why would I?"

"Because you don't even know if there's other God Slayers out there. I'd be pretty lonely if there weren't any other Dragon Slayers out there."

"Oh, I'm not the only God Slayer out there."

"You know another one?"

"Yeah, he's pretty tough."

"How tough do you think he is?"

"I've never fought him, so I don't know how strong he is exactly. But, if I had to say... I'm maybe stronger than him. Or we're equal."

"Oh, wow, he must be pretty strong."

"Yeah..." Selena felt and heard her stomach growl from hunger. She stood up as she prepared to leave. "You should get back to studying your new magic. I'm going to get something to eat."

"R-Right!"

"It was fun chatting with you, Wendy!"

"Yeah, me too. It was fun!"

* * *

 _ **The Next Day**_

Selena left the beach to search for lunch. Once she got her food, she began to eat the pieces of sushi one by one until they were gone. A strange sound and light caught her attention. She notices a beam of light that came from the beach. Thinking something might have happened, she quickly ran over to the beach to assess the situation. Once she arrived at the beach nobody from Fairy Tail was insight besides those two men who tagged along.

"Hey! What happened? Where did they go?"

"They, uh, went to the Celestial Spirit world."

"The Celestial Spirit world?!" Selena repeated in shock. _'How did they get to the Celestial Spirit world? If the Princess is right. It should be impossible to get there. Unless they had a spirit take them there. So it had to be that Lucy girl. But... from what the Princess told me, time moves differently there than our world. I hope they come back soon.'_

"What do I do? I guess I need to report to Hisui." Selena quickly tapped the lacrima and waited for the princess.

" _Yes? What is it?"_

" _I have something urgent to report!"_

" _Okay, what is it?"_

" _The Celestial wizard and her friends are gone."_

" _What you mean gone?"_

" _Apparently, they all went to the Celestial spirit world."_

" _What!? Is this true?!"_

" _Yes! I wasn't there, but I saw a strange light and when I arrived at the scene some of their friends who didn't go with them said that's where they went."_

" _This complicates things. Wait for their return, and if they don't return by the time Grand Magic Games start. I need you to return here quickly."_

" _Understood, Princess."_ With that, they finished talking to each other and Selena stared out at the ocean wondering what to do next. "I guess I'll train. I need to be stronger before the Games end."


End file.
